Love Burds
by IwKa
Summary: I'm not very good at the summary's. So just read the story. Hope you like it.


LOVE BURDS

It was 11:45p.m. JJ was in her office as always going thru the pile of files on her desk, when suddenly Hotch showed on her door frame and knocked on the door. JJ looked at him "What's up Hotch?" she asked him worriedly seeing his expression.

"JJ, I don't know how to tell you this, but Will was shot" he answered her and he saw her eyes watery.

"What" she asked in Shock. Hotch looked at her his own eyes watery "There was a bank robbery and he was shot, chest wound" he said and then hugged her as she sobbed into his chest. "He's still in surgery we have to get to the hospital" he added, but she was sobbing too hard to hear what he was saying. The rest of the team heard her sobbing and came to see what's happening.

"Hotch what happened?" asked Emily looking at her blonde friend.

"Will was shot" he answered. They all gasped Garcia and Emily felt there eyes watery. Reid, Morgan and Rossi were in shock. They all knew Will he was JJ's boyfriend and their good friend.

"Let's go to the hospital. We have to be there for him and for JJ" Hotch said softly. They all nodded.

JJ didn't stop crying the whole ride to the hospital. Emily and Garcia were by her side rubbing her back.

Finally they arrived at the hospital. JJ rushed to the receptionist "Where is my boyfriend?" she asked her voice shaking. The receptionist looked at her and then at the people with her. Hotch stepped in front of JJ and pulled out his badge "We're with the FBI. We want to know the condition of detective William La'montagne jr." he said.

"Are you family?" she asked "Because if you're not family I can't tell you anything. At this JJ couldn't bare it anymore "I WANT TO SEE MY FIANCE DAMIT" she yelled at the receptionist. And started sobbing again, the receptionist looked at them and at the crying women The team were stunned they didn't know that Will proposed to her. "I"ll go and see how's the surgery going" she said softly and left her place motioned to another nurse to come take her place.

After several minutes the nurse came back. "How is he" JJ asked praying that her fiancé is alive.

"They still performed a surgery on him. The doctor will come and talk with you when they finished" the nurse answered. JJ sat in a chair in the waiting room still crying she run her hands thru her hair. "I didn't know Will proposed to you" said Reid. She looked up at him small smile spread across her face at the memory of him proposing to her "He did. I told him that I have to think about it" she pause for a second and when Hotch told me he was shot I decided that I would marry him after all I'm carrying his child" she said and the team gasped "You're pregnant" exclaimed Garcia and hugged her they all hugged her.

"I hope Will, will be alright you both deserve happiness" said Morgan. "He's right you deserve happiness JJ I'm happy for you. Will, will be fine you'll see" he said from across the room. "Thank you and I hope you're right and that he'll be fine" she said.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

After two hours the doctor came to them. "family of Will La'montagne?' he asked.

"Yes, Jennifer Jareau , but you can call me JJ I'm his fiancé" JJ shouted immediately "Is he alright?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Pierce. I preformed the surgery on detective La'montagne" he said shaking hands with her "You're fiancé is very lucky we removed the bullet from his chest" he said. "Does that mean he will be fine?" she asked hoping and preying.

"Yes, he will be fine. He will need a lot of rest, but he'll be just fine" he said smiling at her. At this words JJ released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and a big smile spread on her face "Thank you Dr." she said shaking his hands again "Thank you" she said again. "When can I see him?" she asked.

"You can see him now he didn't come around fully from the anesthetics, but he's awake. He's in room 301" he answered "I have to go see my other patients, if you have any questions asked the nurse to find me" he added. The team stayed in the waiting room while JJ goes to Will.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

JJ entered room 301 and gasped when she saw Will lay in the hospital bed, his skin was so pale like a ghost, he has fallen asleep. She sat in the chair near the bed and took his hand in hers. "You have to get better Will you hear me. We have a wedding to plan" she pause to wipe her tears away "And the baby can't grow up without a father" she said and laughed a little. She felt him squeeze her hand, she looked at him "We will have a baby" he whispered "And are getting married" he added She nodded "Yes, so you will have to get better fast" she said as she leaned and kissed him "I love you so much Will" she said he took her hand and kissed her "I love you too JJ" he said. "What would I do without you?" she asked him.

"I don't even began to imagine" he said and they both giggled a little but then he winced in pain.

"Are you alright should I call the doctor?" she asked worriedly and began to stand up but Will grab her hand "No, no I'm fine, please stay with me" he said "Ok, but if you're in pain just say so alright?" she asked him and he nodded. "I promise" he said and smiled at her.

"The team is here they want to see you" she said. He nodded "Let them I want to see them too" he said and she went to get them. They entered "Hey guys. How are you?" he asked them.

"Shouldn't we ask you that" said Derek and giggled "I'm fine" he said "Before I fall asleep again the Dr. told me I can go home in a couple of days" he said with his sexy accent. "That's great news Will" said Emily as she leaned and gave him a hug. "Yeah, that's great Will" said Garcia from behind.

"Yeah, and we have to plan the wedding" said Will smiling at his fiancé. "Yay I want to plan it" said Garcia happily. They all laughed.

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

5 MONTHS LATER

"Jennifer Jareau do you take William La'montagne as you're husband" "I do" she said smiling at him

"William La'montagne do you take Jennifer Jareau as you're wife" "I do" he answered smiling at her too

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride"

CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM

3 MONTHS LATER

"What would his name be" the nurse asked holding JJ's baby After the wedding she still loved to be called JJ.

"Henry Jareau La'montagne" Will and JJ said together. The nurse smiled at them.

The End

I hope you like all like it

Please review it means a lot to me.


End file.
